


Summer in a Day

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Picnics, Post-Hogwarts, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry didn’t care for being a year older, he didn’t have an adolescent nostalgia for birthdays, and Draco didn’t quite care for it either, but they cared for each other, and that was quite enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Summer in a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zzledri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzledri/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt lovely Mia!! This was really nice to write, and I listened to Visions of Gideon the entire time.

“Turn around,” Harry called softly, and Draco did, a precise turn in his spine, the swivel of his hips. He ran a loose strand of white-blond hair behind his ear, the sun casting a halo over his figure, and he smiled, small and sweet, a quick upturn of his pale pink lips. His cream floral print shirt, covered in creeping vines and violets, was open and fluttering in the wind. Harry’s eyes fell to the soft blond trail of curls peeking out of his shorts and felt a familiar warmth that had nothing to do with the season.

He jogged a bit to catch up with him, taking his lover by the arm and walking down the cobbled path through the arboretum.

“That looks like a fine spot for a picnic,” Draco mused, and they turned to a clearing of grass between two drooping willows, the river flowing languidly before them.

It was a warm summer day, the perfect temperature, the air ripe with possibility. It was also Draco and Harry’s birthday, or rather, it was right in between them, July fourth.

“Cheers to another year, love,” Harry smiled, clinking their wine glasses together.

They both hoped, of course, that there would be many more to come. A current of secrecy running beneath their desire, hope that the other wouldn’t leave, be frightened of the past, find it all to be too much.

The sun filtered through the trees, the willow branches twisting serenely, as if encasing them in strands of gold and specks of green.

“Cheers,” Draco simpered, taking a sip. Harry leaned forward, kissing the taste of red wine from his lips, grinning. 

The world kept turning, the seasons coming and going, the willow moving with each new breeze, however small. Draco and Harry sat on their blanket, fingers laced, and murmured to each other, sounds from across the lake occasionally carrying over. They had lived through many summers, the days when a chill nipped at their ankles and the days when the sun beat down relentlessly. Some birthdays were harder, the memory of the past flickering in the candles, wax dripping down like slow tears. Others were exuberant, a joy found in the pleasantries of living, moving forward step by step into another day, another year, another life.

Ever since Draco and Harry had first gotten together, a warm night overlooking the Seine, everything had started getting better. Little by little, every birthday slightly brighter, the youth of summer reflected in their eyes.

July fourth was summer in a day, Harry always said, that one brief moment of sun through the clouds. More so than June fifth, more than July thirty-first. Harry didn’t care for being a year older, he didn’t have an adolescent nostalgia for birthdays, and Draco didn’t quite care for it either, but they cared for each other, and that was quite enough. They cared for the other being in their life, for moving one step forward to their quiet old age, and that was what they both liked about birthdays. About warm summer evenings and dinner on the terrace, picnics in the park and strolls through the farmers market.

“Look at me,” Draco said, admiring Harry’s nose in profile as he turned, the way his scar revealed itself to him, his bright green eyes. “You look so beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jack and bblgumbby for the super quick betas! If you liked this please consider leaving a comment/kudos, it would mean a lot to me! And if you want me to write some drarry fic for a prompt you have in mind, shoot me an [ask on tumblr!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
